


Short Rows

by Violsva



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awesome Mary Morstan, BAMF John Watson, BAMF Mary Morstan, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabbles, F/M, Gen, Knitting, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4410038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Watsons are extremely protective parents. They have to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Watson's Woes July Writing [Prompt #23](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/1395156.html).

Scarves were easy. Mary could do scarves. Baby clothes were harder, and the needles were thin enough that her fingers were starting to hurt.

Still, with only one sleeve left to go she thought she was getting the hang of -

The window shattered, and she was on her feet before the invaders landed on the floor, and aiming for the windpipe a millisecond later.

“Bad timing,” she said to the second man, holding up the other knitting needle. “John’s out with Sherlock.”

Mina didn’t start crying until she’d finished him off. She called Mycroft for explanations while calming her down.


	2. Chapter 2

Mina was settled for the night. John sighed in relief and leaned back in the armchair for a moment. He wasn’t actually sure how many hours he’d worked, but it was more than he’d wanted. In another second he’d get up and go to bed.

A dark shadow loomed over him. He reacted on impulse, pushing the intruder away from the bassinet and grabbing the first weapon at hand.

“Please don’t kill me with a stuffed rabbit, John,” said Sherlock, under him on the floor. “I don’t doubt you could do it, but it would be an extremely embarrassing obituary.”


End file.
